Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels have gradually attracted widespread attention due to advantages such as wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, fast response speed, both higher luminous brightness and lower driving voltage than those of inorganic light emitting display devices, and so on. Due to the above characteristics, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels can be applied to devices having a display function such as mobile phones, displayers, notebook computers, digital cameras, instruments, and so on.
In addition, for example, silicon-based OLED display screens may be used in virtual reality (VR) or augment reality (AR) display platforms. For example, in silicon-based OLED display screens, driving circuits may be manufactured on a silicon substrate by using a CMOS manufacturing process to integrate the driving function and the display function and meet the requirements of ultrahigh PPIdisplay.